


dimensions — miya osamu

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Play, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, light dumbification, light size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: with valentine's around the corner miya atsumu had the brilliant idea of helping you find the perfect present for his brother. turns out that you shouldn't be trusting the faux-blond as much as you used to- or maybe he knew what you would get in to and thank him later.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, miya osamu - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	dimensions — miya osamu

**Author's Note:**

> anything on the menu will satisfy all your five senses

miya osamu. the nicer twin, the calmer twin, your favourite twin—your twin. your sweet boyfriend who loves you so much. who treats you better than any guy you ever had before. who looks at you and actually sees you; dark eyes filled with lust anytime you two get close, warm hands holding your body in desire and greed whenever your lips clash. samu who’s always taking care of your needs first, making sure to have you trembling beneath his form before he considers filling you up. samu who is an exceptional smooth talker, be it for his business meetings or with you. but you most love his hunger, not just for food and whatever he dishes up to spoil you, no when he eyes you like you’re his dessert for the night, eating you out like his starter and he a man starved. 

or at least that’s what most of your wet dreams are made of until his alarm wakes you up. “business doesn’t run itself,” is what he often mumbles to get himself out of bed in the early hours of the day, followed by a sweetly whispered apology for waking you up, accompanied by a soft kiss to your forehead with the promise of seeing you during lunch time. 

and while he is good in bed, sometimes you’re afraid he will struggle with what you got going on in your head. so retreating back to your dreams is one of your comforts, dreaming of all the things you’d want him to do to your body until you wake up with drenched panties, your flimsy fingers brushing underneath the fabric and along your folds, trying to get off before work takes your mind off your delirious state. 

“get him sex coupons,” atsumu bluntly states, running a hand through his bleached locks before casually taking a sip of his drink. your eyes scan the volleyball player, suspicion written all over your face when your eyes meet. “i mean it, trust me, would ya?” he scoffs, unable to hide the smirk on his lips.

“atsumu, if you’re messing with me–”

“now why would i mess with my dear friend and darling of my beloved brother? what guy wouldn’t love to get a free pussy pass, huh? what if he will use it when you visit him at onigiri miya?” he winks as he shamelessly holds eye contact with you, enjoying the flush on your cheeks before he chuckles in amusement. 

“you’re just a pervert, samu wouldn’t be into that” you mumble, as if trying to strengthen your statement you cross your arms over your chest, a pout now only sweetening the embarrassed expression on your face. 

“i know he wants them. we talked about it before...” atsumu teases, head resting in the palm of his hand as his lazy eyes analyse your form. “you wanna make his wishes come true, right? be daddy’s good girl.”

“miya atsumu—” you growl, throwing a tissue in his face once the blond twin gets too shameless for your liking. yet he’s not wrong, you are osamu’s good girl, always giving him what he wants in return for all the times he takes care of you, spoiling him equally as much. 

so here you are. all dressed up in his favourite dress, almost too tight to be able to eat anything osamu is going to present to you for dinner. you always save the presents for last, opening them while sharing dessert.

you eye your wrapped present while simultaneously fixing your hair before osamu’s approaching footsteps win your attention. nothing’s better than his cooking; yet his looks are on another level tonight. his dark hair neatly styled, almost completely swept out of his face to highlight his pretty features; thick brows, dreamy eyes with his natural bedroom look glimmering behind grey irises and that lazy smile. his broad chest is accentuated by a button up, the dark green colour complimenting his features while black slacks highlight his toned legs and butt, if you could you would just devour him instead of his prepared meal. 

your usual innocent smile covers up the naughty thoughts running a marathon inside your head, eyes that roam over his body-as if mentally undressing him-quickly snap up to the dishes in his hands. 

you clear your throat before speaking up, “do you need my help?” but osamu smiles, offering you a soft shake of his head and a quick “no” before he leaves you once again to return to the kitchen, blessing you with the perfect view of his butt. 

a small sigh escapes your lips as your eyes patiently wait for your man to return. the thought of your present comes back to your mind as well as atsumu’s teasing. the sheer thought of public sex with him leaves your legs pressing against another, your thighs creating friction once they start to slowly rub, leaving arousal to spread in your panties as you mentally go through all the promises his gift holds. 

“angel?” his words so close to your ear tear you out of your thoughts. his warm hand rests on your cheek as he warily roams his eyes over your heated face, “are you not feeling well?”

the blush on your face deepens as if to strengthen his suspicions, yet you shake your head in disagreement as the words nearly spill out of your parted lips. “n-no, i’m okay. i mean, i’m good, perfect! really.” you smile, unable to stop yourself from looking into his eyes. you want to kiss him so bad, want to ruin your lip gloss with his lips instead of his cooking.

but for now you have to be satisfied with a peck to your forehead and a table filled with your absolute favourite dishes separating you from your biggest wish. 

until dinner is finally over.

you are shuffling in your seat in anticipation, eyes never leaving his body until osamu meets your staring contest, a teasing little smirk finding its way on his gorgeous features before his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. “what’s wrong tonight? you keep staring at me like i’m your favourite food and daddy forbid you to have it.”

the nickname makes your stomach churn, nails clawing at the hardwood of the chair as your eyebrows furrow, how are you supposed to not ogle him. “i just-, i don’t know… you just look pretty tonight” you bashfully admit, averting your gaze. yet the sound of his hand patting his thigh has your ears perk up, peering back at him through your lashes.

osamu slightly tilts his head, the way he leans back in his chair and opens his body to yours is an unrefusable invitation. 

it’s your throne after all, creating the safest bubble you could be in whenever you’re seated on his lap. your arms securely resting around his broad shoulders while you practically beam at him. once you’re close to him it’s impossible to not be lured in to his touch, leaning in close until your foreheads touch and slightly staggered breaths meet between the small room of your mouths. 

his rough fingertips follow the soft flesh of your thigh, dipping teasingly beneath the fabric of your silky dress the moment osamu closes the distance between your bodies. his touch is almost searing yet it sends shivers down your spine, you’re awfully aware of his hand reaching further up your thigh until he squeezes your ass, pulling your body closer against him for your leg to rub against his crotch. he uses the moment of surprise to push his tongue between your parted lips, your gasp drowned by his mouth as he drags you deeper into a state of utter infatuation. 

the kiss only comes to an end once your hands dig into his shoulders, fisting small amounts of his shirts fabric in desperation—in need to prolong the kiss even without air in your lungs. osamu leans back to enjoy his masterpiece: your pink cheeks and clouded eyes, smeared gloss and clenching thighs. “better now?” he mumbles, still observing you in fascination as his thumb fixes your messy lips.

“no…” you whimper so sweetly, almost as if you’re trying to sound more tempting than your awaiting dessert. “can’t we just-,” you interrupt yourself when the feeling between your legs overwhelms your head, causing you to close the distance between your bodies and kiss his neck. 

osamu plants a kiss on your hair, his big hands dig into your hips—attempting to ground himself more than keep you balanced during your attack on his neck. 

you put one mark of your red gloss after another along his throat, while your fingers start to unbutton his dress shirt. “can’t you please just open your present, samu?” you whisper before he feels your tongue against his racing pulse. 

he snakes an arm around your waist as he leans forward to take your present off the table. your smaller frame gets squished against his strong chest, a little squeal of his name falling from your lips directly against the shell of osamu’s ear. your barely reconsidering any of your seductive actions. 

“if you continue to nibble on my skin i might dissolve,” osamu warns playful, the arm around your waist now coming around your body to aid him in unpacking your present. your chest is pressed against his, boobs almost falling out of your dress while your leg continues to rub against his growing erection. 

your saccharine little moan in pure desperation brings his actions to a halt, abandoning your present to instead litter your overly pushed tits and decollete in rough kitten licks and wet kisses. 

his merciless actions make you squirm in his lap, leaves you desperate for more yet disables you from your usually smooth movements. your hand drops off his shoulder, clumsily dragging along his chest and abs while your nails claw into his shirt. almost trying to just tug it off until your wrist pushes against the clear bulge in his pants. god, how bad you want to straddle him. “open your present…” you stammer, voice already exhausted and shaky while you try to get a grip of yourself.

osamu sighs quietly as he plants yet another kiss between your breasts to ultimately pull away and focus on your present again. “you know that you’re my favourite present, right?” he breathlessly proclaims while already opening the gift wrapping. 

“you’ll like it, i promise…” you whisper while your entire attention remains on his gorgeous features. you play with his dark locks, to busy yourself as your entire body patiently waits for his reaction to your present. 

yet the deep furrow of his brows and his clenched jaw is anything from what you expected. lips pursed in distaste as he immediately remembers his brother and their banter about presents like these and how they ‘hurt the ego’.

“baby? is it bad?” you ask, rather coyly. 

osamu refuses to meet your eyes and denies your further approaches of affectionate touches, letting go of your waist to lean further back in his chair. the obtrusive scowl still adorning his usual soft features, mocking you further when you’re only met with punishing silence.

you’ll definitely won’t let atsumu live this down.

“samu…” is your third attempt by now, fingertips carefully finding purchase on his flexed chest, noting how tense his entire body is. yet at last his eyes snap to your curious orbs, the innocence in them too obvious to know what exactly is going on. “i’m so-” your back meets the table quicker than your tongue can form words of apology, an overwhelmed gasp for air all you’re able to inhale once osamu pushes the thin straps of your dress down and past your tits. attaching his lips to your exposed chest to plaster the soft skin in deep hues of red and pink, sucking marks along your tits to prop one nipple between his teeth and nibble on it. you arch your back in reaction, moans of affirmation floating through the air and further raising when you feel your boyfriend shamelessly grinding himself on you. 

his long fingers reach around your thighs to pull your drooling cunny further against his erection before his sneaky fingers find their way between your pressed hips, replacing his hard-on quickly in order to push your panties aside. “thank you for your inspiring present, doll…” he growls, the pissed off undertones of his usual mellow voice reaching deep inside your core. 

your legs attempt to push back together, applying further pressure on his hips which spread you open as his fingers work themselves inside of you. two thick digits penetrating your cunt over again and again, your arousal coating his wrist by running along his hand.

you try to find purchase on his body, nails digging into whatever fabric or skin they can find as your pretty pleas for him leave you breathless. 

your panty is snatched off your body in an almost painful matter, yet it barely compares to osamu’s mouth clashing with your pussy. strong fingers digging into your plush inner thighs to spread you open for his assault. his sweet talking tongue finally meeting with your pulsing lips, mixing your slick with his saliva. 

“i-i’m sorry!” you exclaim in a shriek when the tip of samu’s tongue circles your clit, applying varying amounts of pressure on the little bundle to have you squirm beneath his lips. 

the satisfied smirk on his lips presses against your cunny and his deep hum leaves you no other option but to tug on his hair, your legs struggling to remain open with every kiss and lick coming from your pissed off lover. 

when you finally open your eyes you notice his intense stare never leaving your face, basking in the glory he spoils you with as his tongue enters your clenching hole to feel your hips roll against his face. his hot breath hits your cunny while his nose applies further pressure on you the minute he stuffs his face deeper against your folds. mouth practically glued to your most sensitive regions, lapping eagerly at your folds and sucking your clit relentlessly until he feels your legs tremble in his hold.

he doesn’t stop. opting to fiercely lick along your cunny until his mouth latches onto your clitoris to ultimately overwhelm you by inserting two fingers inside your convulsing walls. 

your makeup is long ruined, tainted by your tears and clamping hands over your sore lips to stifle your frantic moans when osamu pushes you over the edge. the sensation has your hips lift off the table, inviting osamu to grope your ass and push your cunny mercilessly against him, continuing to stimulate your clit beyond your orgasm. 

“stop, stopstopstop, please ‘s too much, too good…” you mewl, yet your hips still move against his tongue to betray your protests. 

the mischief in his eyes is all he offers you to understand that he won’t stop tonight, that he is not done yet, not with the way you feel the rough muscle swipe against your pussy or his teeth nibbling against the hypersensitive flesh. samu only pauses once he notices your struggles dying down, placing a precise smack against your cunny like a writer sets the final words to his proudest work. 

you jerk beneath him, almost thrashing in distaste upon your awfully aroused state. no it’s not fair of him to do this to you, to treat you like his toy while his eyes hold so much hunger. it’s not fair of him to unbutton his shirt in what feels like slow motion, exposing his sculpted body like it’s the best present a man could ever give to you. your eyes roll to the back of their sockets when you hear his belt unbuckle, goosebumps decorate your delicate skin in anticipation of what’s to come. 

that is until osamu handles your body as if you’re nothing more but a feather in his grasp. his hold surely leaving traces as he pulls you impossibly closer. the thick head of his cock stretches your tight hole with ease before he rams himself inside of your already pulsating walls, spreading you open on his shaft and drowning in the way you swallow him without much resistance. you know he’s big, a delicious girth perfecting his cock to steal desperate cries from your trembling lips by the burn he inflicts inside your slicked cavern. you arch up and try to get away from him, but he keeps you exactly where he wants you. 

“my f-fuck-, samu~” you whail, legs clamping around his small waist to suck him even deeper despite the pain. he is always a little too much to take for you, but the pride brimming in his eyes whenever you cream on his cock keeps you coming back, until you’re formed just right to take him.

moans fill the room while he fills you up. the feeling of your hot, wet cunny embracing his cock so willingly has beautiful groans clash with your skin as osamu’s lips attach to your neck. “so fucking tight...” he pants, before his teeth graze your skin, teasing your already sensitive body further before he nuzzles his nose into the curve of our neck. his soft affections stand in contradiction to his cock abusing your cunt like his personal toy, the way his hips almost painfully snap against your own undermines your size difference only further. 

your arms find purchase around his shoulders, gently carding through his messy locks as his name falls from your lips repetitively. 

a harsh slap to your ass rips a deep moan from you, which immediately shoots back at osamu, as his cock twitches inside your clenched cunny upon your desperate yelps and whimpers. your legs begin to tremble in his hold with raised moans oozing like honey as your previously ruined orgasm builds up again.

“cuming again?” osamu victoriously grins against your neck at the obvious answer to his question, your desperate clamping around his cock evidence enough for your nearing high. yet you nod frantically, burying your face in his locks while your tits bounce against his chest. “please let me” you whine. 

“please let you what?” he pressures, thrusts slowing down to control your climax, bringing distance between your bodies so your fucked out form is on full display for his greedy eyes. samu takes your hand in his, intertwining your fingers as he unravels your blushed face to him. your trembling lower lip and heaving chest a gorgeous view, yet nothing compared to your teary eyes while your nails dig into the back of his hand. 

“wanna cum, please samu, don’t stop!” you beg in defeat, embarrassment written all over your face since he never made you beg before. you wish you had the strength to smack him for his confident grin, but he leaves you whimpering instead, as he pulls out from your pulsing cunny, only letting the tip of his cock rest within you, while he douses in your hatred. 

“my little baby wants to cum so bad…” he grins, mockingly brushing his fingers over your clit and pussylips to smear your mixed arousal further. “go on then, make yourself cum with whatever i offer you. give it your best shot, pretty slut.” he whispers, the tip of his nose nuzzling yours while he guides your hand down to your clit. 

and you try, try so desperately to rub on your clit as you clamp around the head of his cock, cunt subliminally trying to suck him back in as your hips rock in rhythm with the movement of your hands. “s-samu” is yet another attempt to get him to move again, so he does. slapping your overly motivated fingers away from your clit to replace them with his own in the same second he slams back inside of you to hit your sweetest spots, while he painfully pinches the sensitive little nub to send sparks to run through your system. 

your lewd moans mix in between your bodies when he pushes you towards euphoria. 

every roll of his hips combined with his punishing thrusts deepens your delirious state, your fingers finding purchase around his wrist and digging into his skin in desperation, wanting nothing more but to finally come undone. “you feel so good,” you sigh in exhaustion. 

he pushes you over the edge with his precise thrusts, his mouth latching onto your nipple to further stimulate your body with his spare hand taking care of your other breast. you cream around his cock, tugging nearly painfully at his hair while your moans get interrupted by your sobs. 

“fuck, you sound so hot,” he mumbles, his scoring gaze unwavering as he witnesses your orgasm washing over your glistening body before he allows himself to cum deep inside of you, hand squeezing your boob as his teeth bite down on your nipple in order to control the overwhelming pleasure of his high as his moans rumble against your body. 

he fills your tight little cunny with his cum until you’re nearly leaking with his thick seed, further spreading his load with shallow thrusts until you hiss and whine, complaining about your fucked out state. 

“i’m far from done with you, sweetheart,” osamu muses, “it’s a four course meal and we just finished the second dish…” you cry so sweetly, shaking your drowsy head yet he nods, as if that could change your mind. “you were the one who gave me the coupons” samu growls, the memory sending another rush of anger through is blood.

he pulls out of you, eagerly flipping you around to press your chest against the dinner table and display your ass to his gaze. his cum leaking out of your pussy is the only thing he can actually notice, as it’s tempting his fingers to automatically push it all back inside of your leaking hole while you whail in despair. 

“i-i can’t, please!” you curse as your body tries to crawl out of his reach once he begins to scissor his thick fingers inside of you. his hot kisses along your spine leave a trail up to your ear, his strong body leans above your small frame to lock you in place on the table and open for his actions. “but what about dessert...” he teases, “it’s your favourite, isn’t it?”

you know it’s best to nod once you make eye contact with him over your shoulder. his hard expression softens as soon as he witnesses your approval and a soft smile returns to his face. “that’s my good baby, now take it like a big girl, will you.” the words can barely count as a question since he immediately sheathes his already hard cock inside of your pulsing cunt—only to withdraw quickly again—stuffing his cum back inside of you with his next thrust. 

the high caused by his impact on your body is something he hasn’t experienced before. the way you’re sprawled out for him, completely depending on his favour is a feeling he might just become addicted to. 

osamu pulls out once more, teasing your aching hole with the tip of his cock until your hips wiggle and desperate whimpers escape your lips. “beg for it,” he commands, taking the opportunity to slide his tip up and down your puffy lips and running circles around your clit—intentionally pulling the words from you.

“w-want you to f-fuck me, please samu!” your desperate cries have groans erupt from his broad chest and earn another smack of his hand on your ass, making you topple further against the table. his strong hands squeeze the soft flesh of your thighs, kneading it while he spreads your legs further and nearly lifts your feet off the ground. 

his lips latch onto your back, tongue greedily licking along your spine, lust-filled eyes appreciating the intense shivers spreading over your skin. his body drapes over yours as his cock prods against your fluttering entrance once more. your pleas die in your throat the minute he pushes himself further into you, the speed agonizingly slow yet so perfect to feel him spread you for his thick cock once more. 

you arch your back further, pressing your tits against the table and your ass against his hips, nails clawing on the hardwood as samu chuckles near your ear. 

osamu’s cock twitches inside of you, hitting the delicate deeper regions once you move against his movements, being in perfect sync with the beautiful addition of your clenching cunny as if you never want to let him go again. his thrusts are calculated with the way he pulls his heavy cock out ever so slowly, pausing just a split second outside your oh-so-inviting cunt before he snaps his hips back. the obscene smack of his thighs against your ass echoes through the apartment and mingles with your frantic moans and osamu’s baritone groans. “creaming again, aren’t you?” he chuckles when your legs begin to quiver, barely managing to hold yourself up as your third orgasm begins to roll over your body. 

your fucked out expression meets his gaze, little cries and whimpers begging osamu to support your body as he smiles softly at you. “my clumsy baby,” he mumbles on your shoulder, the grip on your body adjusting for his hand to push against your stomach, aiding your exhausted form to stay up as he fucks you through your climax. “cum for me,” osamu draws on your skin in between his aggressive lips sucking blooming marks on your neck. 

you obey. legs shaking as your orgasm rushes through your body, overwhelming all your senses by the intense overstimulation, you lightly scream as he continues to fuck you through it, before he finally pulls out. 

“come here,” he pants, exhaustion hitting your usually calm lover as well, nevertheless he swirls your nearly passed out body around and pushes you down on your knees; with such ease as if you're made of jelly. he grins at his discovery—he’s never seen you more submissive ever before. 

your shaky hands clamp around his thick thighs, digging into the muscles for purchase as your cheek rests on his right leg, tired eyes meeting his gaze when he runs a hand through your messed up hair. “gonna let me cum in your slutty mouth, hm? think the neighbours are traumatized by your screams,” he teases in time with his fingers grabbing your locks to pull your face close to his cock. 

still a little high from your previous orgasms you can merely follow his guiding hands. the pain inflicted by the wooden floor on your sore muscles at least returns some of your senses, nodding to whatever osamu says until you feel the wet tip of his shaft prodding against your lips. you loosen your jaw and stick your tongue out, kitten licking around the head while your eyes remain glued on his pretty expression. 

his heaving chest and flexing muscles, the nibbling of his bottom lip and slightly squinted eyes with a sweet scowl on his forehead. yes, it makes you lean further forward, welcoming his drenched cock inside your mouth to taste yourself on him. your moans are drowned by his girth as he guides you further down, barely any worry about your well being when your nose is pressed against his skin. “clean me up, dumpling, taste yourself and be grateful that i fucked you this good” he growls, before a hiss escapes his sore lips and his head falls back, “fuck!”

his hips buck against your face as you swallow, your spit leaking from your mouth to ease the bopping of your head further down his shaft as you suck him off. you adjust your sitting position, now resting on your knees as you spread his legs, red streaks gracing his tightened muscles and pretty skin as you try to find any form of support from his strong body. 

you pull your head off his cock, holding the base in your small hand while abusing his drowsy state to do what he hates most; teasing the tip with your teeth before your tongue circles eagerly around the irritated area. he flinches beneath your assault, a chocked moan running from his lips “suck, not bite” samu growls as he pushes your head forward. 

you hate and love it at the same time. 

the way your heart overflows when you look up at him again, his dark expression remaining on your small frame until you feel him twitching inside your hot mouth. “don’t fucking dare to swallow without my permission” is osamu’s final warning before his deep moans reward your eagier sucking. 

your hand pumps along his shaft as your mouth collects his load, desperately trying to keep it all on your tongue. you’re grateful for his knowledge about food whenever you taste his rather neutral, lightly-sugary cum, much more palatable than any you had on your tongue before. 

shortly after osamu pops his softening cock out of your mouth, you’re already hoisted up to sit in his lap. one of his strong arms keeps your tired body pressed against his chest, while his free hand grips around your cheeks, pulling you down towards his face.

your eyes widen in surprise as a shudder runs through your body, realizing what he wants a split second before he already infiltrates your mouth. the grip on your shaking form adjusts to keep you in place once his lips press on yours. you part them obediently when you feel his tongue swipe against your mouth; allowing him to enter. the mixture of his semen and your spit now flowing from your mouth into his, coating his tongue in your mixed flavours. osamu quietly moans in satisfaction before he pulls back and returns to lock eyes with you. the frail whimper escaping your lips is unstoppable as you watch him swishing the concoction in his mouth while he drags his nails along your back before he rests his hands on the back of your neck as he sits up to close the remaining distance and kiss you again. bending over your small frame when he returns the filthy mixture into your mouth, pushing his tongue against yours and creating the nastiest yet most exhilarating kiss you have ever shared until he pulls away and grazes your lower lip with his teeth. “swallow,” he whispers when his eyes snap down to watch your throat pop—his breath hitches. 

you can barely manage to form any coherent thought. all you’re able to do is let him pull you close against his chest. the cool feeling of your sweat drenched bodies meeting slightly uncomfortable, yet you cuddle closer against his form, hiding your face in his neck to drown in his comfort. 

“atsumu told you to get them, right?” his mumbling kills the silence while his sweet touches on your body draw calming patterns. 

you hum in return, nuzzling closer to try and distract him from his current thoughts. “cuddle, not tsumu” you nearly inaudibly whisper and he chuckles, planting a kiss to your hair before he returns to hugging your body. “how about a bath? and when you fall asleep i’ll go kill my brother, hm?”

he moves his lips back against you for a few seconds as you cling to him, a tiny noise of contentment falling from your mouth when you pull back.


End file.
